drakensangfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Discussion utilisateur:Tisseplume
Bonjour Tisseplume -- nous sommes fiers d’héberger votre site Drakensang Wiki chez Wikia! Au début, c'est toujours un peu difficile - mais n'ayez crainte : L'équipe de Wikia est toujours prête à vous aider ! Si vous ne savez pas à quoi votre wiki doit ressembler - regardez les autres wikis, cela vous donnera peut-être des idées. :) Nous sommes ici une grande famille et le plus important est que vous vous divertissiez ! S'il vous faut de l'aide, vous pouvez consulter un wiki spécialisé avec des sujets sur l'aide - en français, ici Wikia Aide ! Vous pouvez y poser des questions et participer à y élaborer des articles ! Si vous comprenez l'anglais, vous pouvez également regarder le wiki d'aide en anglais qui est bien plus avancé : Help Wikia Ou bien, vous pouvez aussi nous écrire par cette page . Maintenant, tout est (presque) dit - Vous pouvez commencer à contribuer au wiki ! :-) Nous espérons que votre wiki va bien grandir et vous souhaitons beaucoup de succès. Zuirdj Bonjour Je ne voudrais pas vous dérranger, je voudrais seulement dire que j'ai ajouté un interwiki vers le wiki allemand à la page "Drakensang Wiki". S'il y a des questions ou des problèmes, contactez-moi. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10 avril 2009 à 18:20 (UTC) :Je l'ai vu. L'addresse est ça, et supprimer est un peu difficle maintenant. Mais je vais parler à un employé qu'il s'occupe à éffacer ce wiki là. Ah, parlez-vous allemand ? Ce serait très rigolant, vous pouvez voir que j'ai une page perso sur de.wikia, donc je parle allemand (vous aussi ?). Et... j'ai oublié l'affaire :) Je donnerai l'addresse à supprimmer. Cordialement, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10 avril 2009 à 18:35 (UTC) ::Ok, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai seulement pensé cela parce que vous avez copié l'accueil du wiki allemand. Quand vous avez des problèmes j'essayerai vous aider. Je pense aussi si vous avez besoin d'un habillage (skin) adapté pour le wiki (beaucoup noir, peut-être comme... ici ?), si vous aimeriez avoir un skin adapté, je vous créerais un. Je vous souhaite encore beaucoup de succès avec le wiki ! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10 avril 2009 à 18:51 (UTC) :::D'accord. De rien. Bonne soirée à vous aussi. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10 avril 2009 à 18:58 (UTC) Des questions Bonjour, si vous voulez changer la couleur des liens, mettez dans MediaWiki:common.css : a:new, a:hover: a:link { color: white !important; font-weight: bold !important; } ...et après vider le cache il faut appaître. 2e : Mettre le widget : Slideshow Desolé, je ne sais pas comment modifier la liste... sinon je crois que vous avez parlé d'afficher en sidebar. Et desolé encore une fois, mais je ne crois pas que c'est possible à afficher l'affaire par défaut. Mais s'il y a un wiki, qui fait cela, vous pouvez demander à la communauté là. Peut-être qu'ils disent comment à faire. Coridalment, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11 avril 2009 à 15:27 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hi. Sorry my french is awful - I hope we can understand in English otherwise I'll need some help from MtaÄ :-) I just created an interlanguage link to the English Drakensang Wiki. Some time ago I created one to the German Wiki. If you like to match articles in different language (e.g. Dranor with the article Dranor in the english Wiki) just add en:English article name or de:German article name to the article. You can also add fr:French article name to any article inside the English or French wiki to create a connection to the French one. If pages are interlanguage linked, there will be a small drop down box in the left hand navigation menu where the reader can choose his preferred language. --Avatar 29 avril 2009 à 11:24 (UTC) ajout d'une liste dans un article J'ai créer une catégorie "Protection tête". J'ai des articles qui sont de cette catégorie. J'ai créer un article "Protection tête". J'aimerais y ajouter la liste de tous les articles appartenant à la catégorie "Protection tête". L'idée est de permettre une recherche rapide sur tous ce qui peut protéger la tête. De même on pourrais ajouter toute les potions qui dépendent d'un ingrédiant, toutes les potions et équipements qui ajoute un type de bonus, etc... Comment faire ceci ? Titre de section par défaut dans la Page utilisateur Une petite remarque: il serait plus correct d'écrire "Mes pages favorites" à la place de "Mes pages favorisées" dans un des titres par défaut de la page générée "Page utilisateur" ("favorisé" est employé autrement en français).Titi99 11 juillet 2009 à 15:47 (UTC) Nouvel administrateur du site Bonjour, Titi99 voudrait être administrateur du site. Comme vous pourrez le voir, cette personne est sérieuse (c'est ma femme) et elle a beaucoup travaillé sur le wiki. Merci de lui donner les droits d'administration notamment pour modifier la page de garde (elle n'ose pas vous demander). 1001nuits86.197.112.119 13 août 2009 à 21:06 (UTC) :Bonjour Tisseplume. En fait, en l'absence de réponse de votre part, mon mari a fait appel directement à wikia pour me donner les droits d'administration (sans me le dire :-). Je voulais essentiellement pouvoir faire quelques modification sur la page de garde. Je ne suis pas une pro de wiki mais vous pourrez constater que je n'ai pas fait trop de dégâts! Je dois dire que je m'amuse presque autant à faire le wiki qu'à jouer au jeu!!! Contente de vous voir de retour en tout cas. Titi99 novembre 3, 2009 à 17:12 (UTC)